


Breakfast in bed

by kid_n_the_hall



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MFMM Year of Tropes, corny ficcing, get oat of here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid_n_the_hall/pseuds/kid_n_the_hall
Summary: Just a tiny fic about the cereal monogamist and his liberally minded modern woman.





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OllyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/gifts).



> For being bestowed with the love of a modern woman, Jack can put up with a lot of preposterous things and overstepped boundaries. He even allows his dignity to take a few blows, since well, *coughs*, other ”blows” make it totally worth it. And he loves her, he does, but a man has limits, and having one specific limit disregarded makes Jack snap, crackle and pop.

Sunday has dawned on Jack's little bungalow. In his bed a black-haired woman sleeps soundly, curled up like a cat against his back, her arm slung possessively over his waist. Few things make him as smug as waking up to her having snuck in during the night. He's about to turn around and turn that smugness into seduction when a loud grumble makes up his mind for him. Breakfast first. Frolic later. Let sleeping dogs lie and all that... _hmm, comparing her to a dog might not be the wisest_...oh yes, breakfast. He stealthily sneaks out, gathering Phryne's discarded clothes and accessories on his way from his bedroom. He hums with contentment, secretly adoring the mess she manages to create by merely entering his house. Having disposed of her clothes on the couch, he grabs the discarded bowl and spoon balancing on the armrest and heads for his kitchen.

Two minutes after he's placed the dirty dishes in the sink his humming ceases abruptly.

 

//

 

”I can't believe you did this!?”

”Huh?” the muffled voice of the honourable Miss Fisher emanates somewhere from under his doona.

”Don't play innocent with me. You know what you did.”

”...Jack? Come back to bed? It's too early.”

”Of all the selfish, tactless things, Phryne!”

”Wha..?”

”I thought I could trust you. I asked for one thing!”

”I don't...”

”One thing! And behind my back? All you had to do was ask first!”

”You don't feel like you're overreacting just a bit?”

”No!

”Buh..”

”And in my house! You know I thought it'd be safe, you coming over to spend the night. With me.”

”It was, I don't..?”

”I mean if you'd done it at Wardlow, I'd still be miffed, but it wouldn't feel like such a betrayal.”

”What are you on about? I did come here for you?”

”Yes, but I wasn't enough for you, was I? Ugh, you and your late night munchies!”

”Oh, I forgot the bowl on the couch, sorry...”

”So you leave me with the abysmal sawdust posing as a cereal THAT YOU ASKED ME TO BUY FOR YOU!”

”Maybe the extra fibre will be good for your digestive health?”

“And you left the corpse out to taunt me!”

“It's an empty carton Jack, unclench...”

“CORPSE!”

“I'll make it up to you, I'll buy...” Jack interrupts her once more with a snort at about a 6 on the Beaufort scale.

”I need to make something perfectly clear, Phryne. You know I'm a generous man, maybe not as generous or sharing as you'd like me to be or as much as I would like me to be. For you. But I don't want you to think that my breakfast cereal is like all the other food.”

”What other food?”

”Well, the pilfering, the, the constant pilfering of...of the toasts, the biscuits, that last piece of Guy's fudge and the...damned kumquat marmalade! Well, cereal isn't one of them and never will be. That's all I have to say.”

Jack turns on his heels to stalk out of the room when Phryne throws herself up to grab him by the arm, doona and sheets be damned. In his determination to glare at her but not to meet her eyes because, well, a man need his time to sulk, his eyes lands squarely between her breasts. Which are bare and _no_ , he won't let it go that easily.

“Jack, don't pout, I am sorry. Truly. I'll make you toast?”

He clenches his jaw, determined to pout. Cereal robbery is not an easily forgiveable offense in his book.

“Toast!? I prefer my home as it is, not in a smoking heap of debris.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

“No. Breakfast is no joking matter.” Damn his eyes, they're not on the sulking train as firmly as he'd like and they sneak off track to venture over silky skin and a rosy nipple.

“Oy, eyes up here Robinson! Alright, so let's get dressed and I'll telephone Mr B to warn him we'll be over in a moment, unless...” her finger which lifted his chin up to meet her eyes slowly traces his cheek and then down his neck.

Jack really wants to wait her out, but her tickling finger is now caressing his waist.

“Unless?” he tries to keep his pout up but her wicked giggle and the slight bounce of her bosom makes it exceedingly hard.

“Unless, I'll enjoy a savoury snack here,” her wandering finger telling him exactly what kind of _snack_ she has in mind, “and I'll tell Mr B we'll be over for lunch. That will give him time to prepare his gratin. And steak.”

Phryne's waggling eyebrows are really all the incentive Jack needs to stop pouting and pounce, the cereal misdemeanour forgiven.

For now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing is a hivemind co-lab based on OllyJay's real life trauma, thank you for sharing your pain.  
> Also thank you to Sarahtoo for much appreciated help <3 and thank you's to hiveminders Fire_Sign, Whopooh and solitary_cyclist <3 <3 <3


End file.
